


Lovecats

by UkiTheMaid



Series: A Cat Is A Cat [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one-shot smut sequel to "A Cat is A Cat", where slightly awkward first time experiences ensue, all greatly based on trial and error. And also, scratching. Lots of scratching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovecats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flashyredturk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flashyredturk).



> YAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATT! Your birthday inspired me to actually FINISH this thing after postponing it forever.
> 
> Either way, this is too long, and I apologize in advance for that. I just hope it's at least a bit entertaining, if anything.
> 
> Without further ado, let us begin.

Many weeks passed after Strider's 'return' into Egbert's life, and they soon enough started working on their relationship. In the beginning, it was a bit strange for the both of them, with Strider never being in a situation like that before and Egbert not really knowing just what he was supposed to do when involved with another man, but things started to work out soon enough.

Naturally, Strider was always the one who wanted to take things one step ahead. While Egbert was still on the 'holding hands' phase, he was already willing to make out and move his hands way past the other man's waist. And at the same time that Egbert would, more or less, condemn that behavior, he couldn’t really blame Strider for trying to rush things. He could only imagine just how anxious he probably was.

Egbert was able to delay the inevitable for almost two months, which was quite the feat considering how Strider wanted to get frisky in the very first week. But he thought that he had left the poor man waiting long enough, and promised, before going to work, that they would finally ‘seal the deal’ that night. Sure he only had a slight notion of whatever was going to unfold, and he was guessing that Strider didn’t know that much either, so if anything that would be an interesting experience.

When Egbert finally returned from work, he barely had time to say ‘hi’ to Strider, as he was pulled into a kiss while the other man guided him upstairs, and into the bedroom. He was so fed up with waiting that he didn’t even care if Egbert was tired, or if he needed or shower, or if he was hungry.

Pushing the other man on the bed and laying on top of him, Strider finally pulled away from the kiss, eyes fixed on Egbert’s and a smile on his lips, as he removed the other man’s fedora and put it on the bedside table.

“Took you long enough to get from work.” He said under his breath, lips brushing against Egbert’s neck as he toed off his sneakers.

“Sorry that I have a schedule to fulfill.” Egbert couldn’t help but crack a smile back at Strider. It was almost funny how impatient he was. And speaking of which… “You sure don’t want to lose any time, do you?”

"I really want this... and kind of need this too. I'm fucking burning over here." Strider could feel his entire body almost screaming for that to happen. He only held back those past two months in respect to Egbert. Now that things were about to start though, he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"I... didn't know male cats got in heat." Egbert sighed, but with a smile, arms resting on the sides of his body.

"You'd be surprised..." Strider said as one of his hands caressed the other man's shoulder and neck.

"I... I can't guarantee this will work out, because I'm not familiar with this scenario." Egbert looked straight into Strider's eyes, trying his best not to 'crush' the other man's hopes.

"Well, that makes two of us. I mean, it's not like I had many opportunities to fool around." Strider smirked, head buried against Egbert's neck, as he inhaled the pleasant scent that came from him. "Either way, I think our make out sessions need to step up a notch."

"If I mess this up you can't say I di-" Egbert stopped speaking when the other man placed his hand over his mouth.

"I have way more chances of fucking this up and you can't see me talking about it, can you?" Strider moved his hand away from Egbert's lips and moved on the bed so then he could kiss him again.

No matter how many times Strider kissed Egbert, it was always a bit unusual for him to feel that somewhat rasping and dry tongue against his own. Not that it was unpleasant to kiss him, but it sure was an experience of its own. He wrapped an arm around the other man's waist, bringing him as close as possible to his body.

Holding on to Egbert's shoulder with one hand, Strider used his free one to undo the tie around his neck, discarding it somewhere next to the bed. As he moved on to undo the buttons of Egbert's shirt, he interrupted the kiss, lips moving down to the other man's neck. Licking and sucking on it, he was delighted to hear grunts and moans in response to that. Although, when he proceeded to bite on Egbert's neck, there was some sort of yelp after that, making him stop instantly and move back.

"C-careful with those fangs." Egbert sighed, feeling an annoying but not too strong sting on his neck.

"Sorry, I think I got too excited." Strider smirked as he licked the two small droplets of blood forming from the punctures he did on Egbert's skin, hands back to working on the shirt. With all the buttons undone, he slid a hand under the shirt's fabric, massaging Egbert's chest as he moved to carefully nibble on his ear, his own body strongly pressed against the other man's.

Using both hands, Egbert gripped the end of Strider's polo, pulling it up. Strider moved away slightly to allow his shirt to get pulled over his head and for it to slide down his arms. That piece of clothing was also carelessly discarded somewhere on the floor.

With his body pressed against Egbert's again, Strider went back to kissing him, claws softly scratching his chest as he rubbed and pushed his still clothed erection against Egbert's crotch. When he felt fingers softly caressing that exact spot behind his ears, he interrupted the kiss to let out a sound similar to a growl, his tail swinging wildly in response.

"Fuck, that feels so good." Strider's eyes closed for a while, his face buried against the curve of Egbert's neck as his whole body seemed to tremble. He didn't know that being petted behind his ears while turned like that felt so good. In return to that, one of his hands travelled lower and lower, until they reached Egbert's crotch. From there, Strider put his hand over it, palm and fingers massaging and gripping over the fabric.

Strider smiled to himself when he heard a stifled moan followed by a groan from the man under him. When he moved his hand to open the button on Egbert's pants that was all he could achieve, as a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from the other man's hips.

"Hey, the fuck are you doing?" Strider protested, glaring at Egbert a little.

"Aren't you going a little too fast for a first time?"

"Really easy for you to say. You aren't the one who's been holding back for fucking forever." Strider was about to protest some more when he was pulled into another kiss, what softened his facial expression considerably. He nibbled on Egbert's lips as softly as he could to prevent his slightly sharper teeth from hurting him. He pulled away after a while, eyes looking straight into the other man's.

"Are you calmer now?" Egbert smiled, arms around Strider's neck.

"Not even a little. But, fine, if you want to go through foreplay so badly, let's do it. If I suddenly get tired of it though, don't say I didn't warn you." Strider placed his hands on Egbert's waist, under his shirt, before sliding them up to his chest, palms pressed against it.

"Fine, fine..." Egbert closed his eyes, shoulders relaxing, as he felt fingers rub his nipples intently. He sighed softly in response to that, and groaned when Strider was back to licking his neck, his own hands moving to caress the other man’s back.

Hot kisses trailed down from his neck to his chest, while Strider’s fingertips still rubbed and pushed his already hard nipples. Egbert heard a muffled chuckle from Strider and opened his eyes, looking down at him.

“Why are you laughing?” Egbert couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s because I honestly don’t believe we are actually doing it.” Strider said all that against Egbert’s skin, before tilting his head up to look at the other man. “It’s un-fucking-believable that you put up with my shit long enough for this to happen.”

Egbert shook his head a little, still smiling, and just put his head back again, eyes half-closed. He couldn’t believe himself that was unfolding, but there was him, and he honestly had no regrets whatsoever.

Planting more kisses all over Egbert’s torso, Strider moved up again, to bite and tease the other man’s ear, before kissing him again, one of his hands going past Egbert’s waist yet again, his hand getting a hold of the partial erection under the fabric, stroking it lightly. When Egbert moaned against his mouth, he pressed his fingers just a little stronger, and moved his hand just a bit faster, making more sounds emerge from the other man’s lips.

Impatiently, Strider let go off Egbert’s bulge and started working on taking off his own pants. At first, he tried undoing his belt with one hand, but when that wasn’t working he moved his hand from Egbert’s chest to actually get something accomplished. The belt was discarded somewhere by the side of the bed and soon the button and the zipper of his were undone and he pulled his pants down, along with his underwear. He wasn’t in the mood to take them separately.

“Your turn.” Strider whispered inside Egbert’s ear, satisfied with the fact that his erection was finally free from his clothes.

“Alright just… give me some space.” Egbert said under his breath, and Strider moved to lay by his side as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Strider patiently and intently watched Egbert take off his shoes, and then his pants, throwing them both somewhere. When he started pulling down his underwear, Strider couldn't help but speak out.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, which made Egbert stop on his tracks. He took a deep breath before smirking and looking at the other man. "There. That's how want you to screw me. Just... damn, you are looking really hot like that." He couldn't believe just how attractive Egbert looked with his unbuttoned shirt hanging from his shoulders and his Hanes pulled down to his knees.

"Why do you always have to use such lewd terms anyway?" Egbert asked, feeling his cheeks flush ever so slightly, eyes staring at the floor.

"And how can you be such a prude when we are both naked, hard and you are about to fuck me silly?" Strider opened a large grin as he watched Egbert get even more flustered. It was almost 'cute' when he did that. But that wasn't the time for cuteness. That was the time for Egbert to act like a man and not be intimidated by a couple of words.

"I am not being prude." Egbert shifted his gaze from the floor to Strider.

"Yeah, right. Here, let me help you loosen up a bit..." Strider crawled on the bed, positioning his face between Egbert's legs, gently wrapping his fingers around his erection and giving a tentative lick at the tip, causing a groan to escape from Egbert's lips.

"This is..." Egbert started talking but promptly stopped to let out a moan in response to Strider licking his cock from the base to the head. His fingers gripped on the edge of the bed, pulling on the sheets.

"Not so bad for a first timer, hm?" Strider smirked to himself, his nostrils getting filled with a scent of musk and sweat he never experienced before, which almost made him lose focus of his current task. "I admit I cheated though. I might have watched a video or two a couple of days ago." Still smiling, Strider gave a shot at sucking the tip of Egbert's cock, which produced a positive answer in the form of a gasp for air.

Egbert didn't say anything in response to that, as he was too busy trying to not let those overwhelming feelings get the best of him. But it was nearly impossible to do that while he was being licked and teased continuously.

"You are being a prude again..." Strider said, breathing hot air against Egbert's skin. "You should be moaning loudly and cursing by now." He grinned before opening his mouth to take the head of Egbert's cock. Moving his tongue around it a couple of times, it's tip jabbing softly at the slit, he was delighted when he heard a long and loud moan leave the other man's lips. He pulled back with a suck and was able to hear Egbert say something unintelligible under his breath.

There was another long, slow lick from the base to the tip and Egbert gasped and groaned, throwing his head back as he felt his whole body quiver. The feel of Strider's tongue was highly unusual, and that was driving him up the wall. He could feel the tips of his toes press against the carpeted floor as Strider's fingers slowly moved up and down around his erection, his tongue drawing circles around the head.

Egbert felt the barely humid warmth of Strider's mouth around his cock again, and he groaned as it was swallowed inch by inch, in an excruciating speed. It was just so slow, it almost felt like torture.

At some point though, that dizzying feeling of pleasure was cut short by one of Strider’s fangs scraping against the over sensitive skin of his cock, causing his body to flinch and a half-pained cry to leave his lips.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Egbert asked before even thinking about it, and Strider almost instantly moved away, a small hint of embarrassment quite clear on his face.

“S-Sorry.” Strider didn’t even try to disguise how somewhat shaky his voice was when he moved up to kiss Egbert again, as if trying to apologize for that fuck up. As they kissed, he tangled his fingers on Egbert’s hair and lay down on the bed, pulling the other man to lie on top of him.

When his legs were wrapped around Egbert’s thighs, Strider finally broke the kiss, a smile on his lips despite the apologetic look on his face.

“Maybe I wasn’t _that_ ready.” He said, fingers caressing the back of the other man’s neck. “I hope that didn’t kill the mood.”

“It wasn’t… that bad. It just stung a little.” Egbert placed a kiss on Strider’s bottom lip before continuing. “Anh… what now?” He asked, arms resting by the side of Strider’s body.

Without saying a word, Strider just tightened the hold he had on Egbert’s thighs and pulled him closer, their hips pressing and pushing against each other. Ho hope he didn’t have to explain the other man what he meant by that.

Thankfully, Egbert got the hint and started rolling his hips forward, his erection pressed firmly against Strider’s thanks to the legs wrapped around his thighs, which soon moved higher to wrap around his hips.

A swear word or two escaped Strider’s lips in between sighs and moans, as the grip he had on Egbert’s hair got stronger and his hand slid from Egbert’s neck to his back, scratching it lightly through the fabric of his shirt. He honestly never felt something that good, and he just wanted it to go on forever.

On Egbert’s end, that was most definitely a different experience for him, and he was starting to get into that haze of pleasure once again, his breathing becoming slightly uneven as his hips progressively moved more intently.

At some point though, Strider thought that really wasn’t enough, and letting go of Egbert’s hair, he pulled out a small bottle from his sylladex, which made the other man stop on his tracks momentarily, trying to catch his breath.

“Here.” Strider whispered, putting the small bottle of lube on Egbert’s hands. “Just fuck me already, I just can’t…” He didn’t even know how to finish that phrase, so he just limited himself to put his head back, not so patiently waiting for Egbert to get a move on.

Egbert didn’t have much to say at that point. Actually, he had, but he was sure that whatever he said would aggravate Strider’s mood, judging by how eager he was to go on. So, trying not to hesitate too much, he opened the recipient he had in hand and spread the cold and slick lube over his erection, careful to be as throughout as he could.

"Shit, can you hurry up?" Strider said, his teeth grinding a bit as he tried to tell his whole body to calm down, even if it was a Herculean effort trying to get his feelings under control at such a time.

Sighing with mild frustration, Egbert put the bottle away, moving back a little to position himself a bit better, the tip of his cock almost barely pressing against Strider’s entrance, before he moved his hips forward, the head slipping inside with minor resistance.

With his tail swishing wildly and his ears instantly standing up, Strider let out a half-cut scream, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes in response to being slowly penetrated. He expected that to feel strange and foreign, but he wasn't prepared to that feeling between stinging pain and rippling pleasure.

"Do... do you want... me to stop?" Egbert asked between gasps of air, halting his movements for a moment.

" We barely started… If you stop... I'll fucking kill you." Strider gripped Egbert's shoulders, his sharp nails digging through the other man's shirt and skin to get his point across. He wrapped his legs tighter around Egbert's hips, trying to get him to move on.

With a silent nod Egbert went back to moving again, trying to be as gentle as possible with that, watching Strider's face shift and change into rather indescribable expressions. He couldn't really tell if the other man was enjoying that or not.

In all honesty, not even Strider himself knew just what was going on inside his mind and through his body. Most of the time there was this ever present pain, but occasionally the right spot was hit inside him that sent waves of pleasure all over his body, which made it hard for him to ask Egbert to stop, despite his discomfort. He thought that the lube was going to take that unpleasant away, but he was clearly wrong.

When Egbert moved his hips back and forth one or two times, Strider didn’t know what to make out of whatever he was feeling. His muscles were involuntarily tightening around the other man’s erection, making that a lot harder than it actually should be. Why his body wasn’t cooperating towards something he wanted so badly, was beyond him.

"Fuck... that shit hurts..." Strider whispered, a side of him severely disappointed on him for being so honest about that. He was sure he would be able to take it without any problem, but he was clearly wrong. His body clearly didn’t agree with that idea. When he felt Egbert pull away from him though, he pressed his legs even tighter around his waist, glaring a little. "Damn, what the hell are you doing?"

"Would you... stop being stubborn? I'm not going to keep this up if you are uncomfortable." Egbert kept pulling back, until he withdrew himself from Strider, which earned him an angry glare and the feeling of Strider’s nails digging even harder on his skin.

“I hate you so much right n… ngh…” Strider stopped talking and just groaned quietly when Egbert’s hips were once again pressed against his, moving his hips up and down. He could feel his toes curl as his hands slid to Egbert’s back. That was definitely a whole lot better than that mess of random pleasure and pain he was feeling a few seconds before.

Egbert moved one of his hands to take a hold of both erections the best way he could, fingers sliding up and down slowly as he kept moving his hips. He inhaled sharply before leaning forward to kiss Strider once more.

With his whole body trembling, Strider scratched Egbert’s back through his shirt not so softly; tail swinging back and forth madly as his chest quickly rose and fell. An even stronger scratch at Egbert’s back made him whimper against Strider’s mouth, but he tried to pay no mind to that. He had grown as impatient as the other man, and a small sting on his back wasn’t going to disrupt that.

Strider was the one to break the kiss, groaning and almost shouting a long row of cuss words before moving his lips to suck and bite on Egbert’s neck again, not even bothering to be careful and not bit too hard. The same way he wasn’t giving a damn about his claws ripping the soft fabric of Egbert’s shirt and, consequently, scratching his skin and leaving red markings all over.

Trying not to focus on those small hints of pain, Egbert’s movements with both his hand and his hips became faster and more intense, the fingers of his free hand gripping on the sheets under them.

A sound similar to a loud and out of tune growl come out of Strider’s lips, as he got hopelessly lost in that feeling of bliss, nails scratching at Egbert’s back even harder, as his eyes shut tight and his legs constricted the other man’s body even stronger.

It was good that Egbert’s mind was a bit hazy too, because then he didn’t pay much mind to the ‘number’ Strider was doing on his back, and focused more on the way his nerves were tingling and how close he was to his climax.

Still, Strider’s release came a lot earlier than his, accompanied by a loud and almost high-pitched mewling noise that was far more animal-like than human. Egbert didn’t even know Strider could let out a sound like that.

With a few more thrusts of his hips, Egbert finally got his own release as well, a long and loud groan leaving his lips as his body arched back momentarily, before he let go of his and Strider’s cocks, collapsing on top of the other man, breathing in and out deeply, trying to catch his breath.

As Egbert began to come down from his afterglow, a stinging pain started to grow on the skin of back, and then the realization of it being scratched all over finally downed on him.

“Hmm… My back is burning…” He said under his breath, moving his hand to touch his back. “What did you even do?”

“Let me see…” Strider moved on the bed to sit up, breathing still a bit irregular, and when his eyes fell on Egbert’s back, he had to hold back a chuckle. “Oh man, I hope you didn’t like this shirt.”

“I-I’m not worried about the shirt. What do you have in the tip of your fingers anyway? Razors?” Egbert said, and was more than ready to say more things, but he was interrupted by a whimper that left his lips when Strider licked one of the many cuts on his back.

“C’mon, you are a grown man. You can deal with a few scratches.” Strider teased, licking yet another one of the cuts.

Egbert just inhaled sharply in response to that, and simply laid there, the tingling pain on his back bothering him endlessly, but for some reason having his bruises licked like that felt good. Not that he was looking forward to repeat that particular bit of that whole ordeal. Next time, he was sure to tell Strider to at least cut his nails before jumping at him like that.


End file.
